


Because it's Prom Night

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Switching, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Prom, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns about tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few different idea for tweaking this one, and eventually settled on the idea of there being a wizarding equivalent of Prom at Hogwarts for 7th years. Because I always thought it was a bit weird that the only dance mentioned in the 6 years Harry is at Hogwarts, is because of the Triwizard Tournament. I need these poor, poor wizards to have regularly scheduled, horribly awkward dances.
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry groaned, collapsing into his chair next to Draco. Ron flashed him a consoling smile from across the table. 

"Not enjoying yourself, mate?"

"I think I'm just not one for dances. Or balls. Or whatever the hell this is."

Draco snickered into his drink at the word "balls" and Harry kicked him under the table. _Honestly_ , sometimes Draco had the sense of humor of a twelve-year old.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think I like it. We all get to dress up and celebrate our last few weeks at Hogwarts. It's nice." Ron was staring soppily at Hermione, who did look rather lovely in a pale purple gown, her hair straight and gleaming.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "And at least it's going better than the Yule Ball in fourth year!"

"You certainly look more presentable, Weasley," Draco murmured, and Harry sighed. Draco and Ron had been making an effort to get along since Harry started dating Draco in December, but it was a slow moving process.

To Harry's relief, Ron actually laughed in response. "Well it certainly wouldn't have taken much to beat that outfit!" 

Harry hadn't thought enough time would ever pass to take the sting out of that memory for Ron, but he was happy to be proved wrong. Hermione gave Harry a pleased smile at Ron's show of maturity before pulling him off to the dance floor. No doubt to try and pull Ron away from Draco while things were still going well.

"Did you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"Do we have to?"

Draco smiled. "Of course not. This is supposed to be _fun_ you know. We don't have to stay if you don't want."

"I am having fun! I just – What would we even do if we left?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well _typically_ tradition would suggest that once you leave the dance, you sneak off with your date to lose your virginity."

"Seriously?" Harry choked.

"You really haven't heard that before? It's one of those big clichés, losing your virginity on the night of the Graduation Ball." Draco ran his thumb up and down the sensitive underside of Harry's wrist and Harry shivered.

"But neither of us are virgins," Harry replied, his voice coming out low and rough. "You've been fucking me for months."

"Hmm, that's true," Draco hummed, eyes darkening as he looked Harry over. "But _you_ haven't fucked _me_ yet."

 _Oh God_ , Harry thought mouth dropped open as a wave of lust crashed over him. He had been more than satisfied with their sex life so far, loved all the ways that Draco could take him apart. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't occasionally wondered what it would be like for their roles to be reversed. But Draco hasn't seemed inclined and Harry didn't want to push.

"Shall I take your open-mouthed silence for interest?" Thankfully Draco's tone was amused and not offended.

"Yeah. Yes. Definitely, uh, interested. Shall we leave then?" Harry was already standing, reaching for Draco's hand and pulling him briskly towards the exit.

Draco tugged on his arm, trying to slow him down. "Try and be a little more subtle about it, would you! We don't want the professors noticing that we're sneaking off alone."

Harry grimaced and slowed down. He looked out over the swirling mass of students and caught Hermione's eye out on the dance floor. She and Ron were tangled up together, slow dancing, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry felt affection bubble up inside him at the sight of his friends so happy. Draco squeezed his hand, and Harry remembered his _own_ piece of happiness. He nodded vaguely in the direction of the eighth year dorms, letting Hermione know they were heading up. She gave him a knowing smile and he did his best not to blush as he and Draco slipped out the door and into the darkened corridor.

The trip back to their shared room rushed by, Harry barely registering their movements until suddenly Draco was slamming him back against the door and kissing him deeply. Harry's hands flew to Draco's arse, squeezing and pulling him close as he opened his mouth to Draco's passionate onslaught. Frantic hands pulled at his dress robes, and Draco must have some kind of fancy pure-blood knowledge about dress robes because the row of buttons that had taken Harry ages to figure out were undone in seconds, the thick material sliding off his shoulders, leaving him in only his pants.

Draco hummed appreciately, skating his hands down Harry's chest. "I see you didn't _quite_ commit to traditional wizarding dress." 

"What? What do you call that then?" Harry gestured at the robes at his feet.

"No," Draco laughed, "I'm talking about these." Draco snapped the band of Harry's pants against his skin, before sliding his hands down the back of them and cupping Harry's bum.

"What are you _supposed_ to wear, then?" Harry asked distractedly as Draco kissed his way across his jaw.

"Why don't you find out?"

That was all the permission Harry needed and he pushed Draco back, drawing his wand to cast the clothing removal spell Draco had recently taught him. Normally he was all for removing clothes the good old fashioned way, but Draco's dress robes were even more complicated than his had been, and as turned on as he was, he didn't think he had the patience to deal with all those buttons right now.

He cast the spell, and Draco's robes melted off, re-appearing across the room in a neatly folded pile, leaving Draco completely naked.

Harry's mouth went dry. _Apparently_ traditional wizarding dress meant that you wore _nothing_ under your dress robes.

Draco smirked and backed up toward his bed. "I don't think you're going to be able to fuck me from way over there."

He had a point. Best to get over there as quickly as possible. Harry grinned, kissing Draco soundly and toppling them both back onto Draco's bunk, pinning Draco beneath him.

Harry nudged Draco's legs apart, settling himself between them as he dragged his hands down Draco's chest. He rubbed his thumbs briefly against Draco's nipples before resuming his slow descent, watching as Draco's stomach quivered and flexed with each stroke. Harry didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the feel of Draco's skin that was addictive. He could never get enough of the firm, smooth planes of him, the way he arched and sighed beneath Harry's palms. Draco's cock was thick and hard, but Harry carefully ignored it, sliding his hands down the outsides of his legs, circling his knees before inching slowly up the sensitive insides of his thighs.

Draco's eyes were intent upon Harry's, his breathing carefully controlled and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Harry worried that maybe Draco wasn't really ready for this, that maybe he'd just made a spur of the moment offer, and now was regretting his decision. As much as he wanted to take Draco, he definitely didn't want it unless Draco was one-hundred percent on board. He opened his mouth to offer Draco an out just as his questing hands reached Draco's arse, fingers instinctively sliding towards Draco's hole. The rim was slippery and wet, and Harry's finger slid inside with the barest hint of pressure, Draco opening up for him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You – You _planned_ this!" Harry accused as he pumped his finger in and out of Draco's slick hole.

Draco bit his lip, reaching up under his pillow and tossing Harry a bottle of lube. "I might have been – " Draco moaned as Harry added a second finger. "Been _prepared_ for this – this eventuality."

Draco's arse was so hot and tight around his fingers, and Harry couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was about to feel him around his _cock_. Harry crooked his fingers, trying to find that spot that always made him go crazy when Draco was fingering _him_. 

"Fuck!"

Harry smiled. There it was.

"I – I think I'm good. You can do it now."

"Yeah?" Harry's nerves were almost worse than the first time _he'd_ been fucked by Draco. He just wanted this to be _good_ for Draco, he didn't want him to regret giving Harry this.

" _Yes_. Just because I haven't been fucked before doesn't mean I'm some delicate flower. If _you_ can handle it, then so can I!"

Harry laughed. Leave it to Draco to turn their sex life into a competition. But, if it meant that he got to fuck Draco, Harry was hardly going to complain.

"Flip over, yeah?"

Draco nodded, rolling over onto his stomach and raising up on his hands and knees. Harry's cock throbbed at the sight, and he went to grab himself, a little shocked when his hand found fabric and he realized he was still wearing his pants. He quickly shucked them off and poured out some more lube, slicking up his cock and shuffling towards Draco.

The head of his cock kissed Draco's entrance and he paused, shivering slightly at the pleasurable sensation. But before he had a chance to ask one last time if Draco was sure, Draco was arching back, relaxing his muscles as he hitched his arse onto the tip of Harry's cock. Harry groaned at the pleasurable pressure and reflexively thrust forward, rocking his hips slowly until he was fully buried in Draco's arse.

" _Fuck_ , you feel good," Harry moaned, hands skittering along the smooth, heated skin of Draco's back, trying not to come just from the tight, velvety heat surrounding his cock.

Draco was panting harshly below him, trembling as he adjusted to the new sensation. His hands flexed against the sheets, and then he was clenching down on Harry's cock, grinding back against him. Harry gripped Draco's hips, pulling out and thrusting back in, starting up a steady gentle pace.

He loved when Draco fucked him and he desperately wanted to make it as good for Draco as Draco made it for him. Mostly because he wanted to make Draco feel good, but partly because Draco felt amazing around him and he _really_ wanted to do this again. 

Harry gripped Draco's hips, tilting him up slightly and angling down, remembering how wild it drove him when Draco did it. 

"Fuck, _there_ ," Draco moaned and Harry grinned, hips flexing as he continued fucking into Draco. His hair was starting to stick to his sweat-slick forehead, and every undulation of his hips had his glasses sliding a bit farther down his nose, but no way in hell was Harry going to stop for even a moment.

He could feel his orgasm building as they moved together, frankly he was surprised he'd managed to hold off for so long already. He reached around to grip Draco's cock. Draco was moving with him now, arching back into Harry's thrusts and gasping with each movement. 

"Come on, Draco. Come for me."

Just a few more pumps of Harry's hips, pushing Draco's cock into Harry's hand, and he was, crying out beneath Harry and shuddered through his release. The feeling of Draco's muscles clenching down on his cock had Harry swiftly following, emptying himself inside Draco with a shout.

He eased out carefully, casting a quick cleaning spell on the both of them, before flopping back on the bed next to Draco.

"That was brilliant," Harry sighed.

Draco faced him lazily, a faint smile on his lips. He looked fucked out, skin flushed, hair messy, and limbs loose and relaxed. Harry wanted to take him all over again.

"Was it – Did you like it?" Harry asked hesitantly, chewing his lip.

" _Yes_ , I liked it. I'm definitely not giving up fucking _you_ , but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to switch it up." Draco wouldn't quite meet Harry's eyes, and Harry was pretty sure that Draco felt embarrassed for some ridiculous reason.

"Good. I really, _really_ liked fucking you. Just about as much as I like it when you fuck _me_." Harry crawled on top of Draco, kissing him soundly, relishing the feel of all that warm skin against his own. "Honestly, I'm not sure which I prefer."

Draco smiled against his lips. "Well then, I guess we'll have to practice both. A lot. For comparison."

"In that case…" Harry rolled his hips down against Draco, pleased when he felt Draco's cock twitch against his own. "How about round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you have anything you'd like to see in the series, any particular smutty thing you've been dying to read, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out. :D


End file.
